


节选自夏日

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*节选自夏日的一些零碎的小片段*我流垃圾文真的写的很垃圾 我枯萎





	节选自夏日

忒休斯十七岁的时候获得了家中乡下那套房产的产权，他在夏天来临之前，在屋前的那块地中种满了向日葵花的种子。

比起玫瑰、百合、水仙花，或许忒休斯更喜欢向日葵，这些可爱的花，坚毅、忠诚、始终微笑着面对阳光，面对太阳。

从某种角度上来说，他是艳羡这些花朵的。

在夏日快要来临的时候，忒休斯申请了早退，他提前考完所有的考试，便匆忙地提着草草收拾的行李去了乡下。那时候阳光还不刺眼，一切都美好的如同莫奈笔下的一幅画，大树下是一大片一大片的庇荫，而他的向日葵花仍含苞待放，零星的已经长出枝丫，伸着懒腰，有些却还害羞地藏在泥土里，等待下一个夏天的绽放。

等到第一朵花面朝着阳光露出笑容的时候，已经快到七月，天气逐渐变得炎热，忒休斯便接来了纽特。

事实上，比起空荡荡的老宅，他的弟弟更喜欢乡下，纽特总是乐忠于自由地奔跑在乡间，用自己的腿脚去感受土地，用自己的眼睛去捕捉色彩，他的身后仿佛长出了一双翅膀——忒休斯能够看见，即使它仍幼小，但忒休斯知道，假以时日，他的弟弟迟早会飞向天空。

忒休斯会蹲下身，像每一次离家前往霍格沃茨的时候拥抱纽特那样，一遍又一遍地唠叨着：“小阿尔忒弥斯要离开哥哥了。”

“嘿，忒休斯，别这样。”纽特小力气地推搡着忒休斯，事实上，那时候的纽特并不抗拒、讨厌忒休斯的拥抱，换一种说法，他其实喜欢年长的斯卡曼德密不透风、让人喘不过气的拥抱，忒休斯身上总有一股孩子们喜欢的糖果味儿，纽特甚至会在每一个夜晚到来的时候跑去忒休斯的卧室，站在门口，抱着他最心爱的大号嗅嗅玩偶，讨要一个像棉花糖般轻柔的晚安吻。这时，忒休斯会拍拍他床旁边的空位——“和我一起睡吧，纽特。”之后，那个轻的像羽毛一样的吻就会落在他的额头。

小孩子总是最清楚利害关系的，而纽特知道忒休斯会满足他所有无理、任性、随意的愿望、条件，他能够在乡下的宅子里研究一切想要的、无害的神奇动物，纽特知道，忒休斯会允许他的，就像每一天的晚安吻那般。

忒休斯总是会纵容他的一切。

白日的时候，纽特会光着脚丫子在田地里跑着，他在那个巨大的榕树洞里找到了一只小小的护树罗锅，差不多和他的手掌大小。他带着那只被他命名为特纳的小玩意儿，穿过那一大片向日葵花田地，微风轻轻吹动他的头发，阳光打下一片阴影，纽特跑着，脚上沾满了泥土，他兴致勃勃，差点摔了一跤——忒休斯一定会喜欢这个的，他快乐地想到，像只在枝头兴高采烈歌唱的小鸟。

后来的纽特时常会想，他和忒休斯是为什么会演变成以后的那般田地。

也许就是在那个夏天，他带着那只叫做特纳的小护树罗锅，他想，忒休斯会爱它就像他爱他那般，但他的哥哥却冷着脸，残忍地对他说：“纽特，该死的，扔掉你手上的护树罗锅。”

一切或许就是从那个时候开始乱套的。

可纽特一直知道，从来没有爱不了的怪兽，只有偏见的眼光。即使忒休斯斯卡曼德背负着那些伤口、说不出的秘密、阴暗面，但他总能找到最合适的办法去拥抱、包容忒休斯的一切，也许他永远找不到那条最好的道路，可他至少得去尝试，何况，他确实爱他，这就好比场景倒转——纽特成为了更懂事的斯卡曼德。

毕竟，他可是大名鼎鼎的神奇动物学家。

而此刻的纽特侧过身，透过月光打量着身旁正熟睡着的人，忒休斯不知道，有时候他会说起梦话。他的眉头无意识地皱起来，嘴里呢喃着什么，纽特凑近听，才听出来他在说什么：“别走，纽特，别走。”在那一瞬间，他感受到了同九岁的那个夏天一般的心悸，可这一回，他没再甩开忒休斯的手，像十七岁的忒休斯吻在幼时的他的额头上那样，纽特低头亲吻在忒休斯的眉间，回复着他的梦呓：“我不走了。我的国王。”

屋子里的空气随着时间逐渐变得燥热，窗外的向日葵花还在熟睡。

但谁都知道，夏天就要来了。

（片段一完结）


End file.
